


Sweet Pea imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Sweet Pea imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Gray area (trans reader)

You and Sweet Pea weren’t exactly friends but you weren’t just acquaintances either.

You’d talk in the hallways in between classes, he’d ask you to help him with his homework at lunch and he and his Serpent friends would always join you if they saw you eating alone at Pop’s but you two never exchanged numbers or anything so you were just sort of left in this gray area of friendship.

But you also couldn’t deny that you had a bit of an attraction to him.

Or a lot of an attraction more like it. 

Sweet Pea knew you were trans, everyone in town did but he never questioned you about it, you said you were a guy so to him you were a guy and that was it, no explanation needed.

If only everyone at school thought that way.

You were standing at your locker grabbing your biology textbook when a jock from the wrestling team slammed the door shut, just barely missing your hand.

“What the hell Jimmy you could’ve broken my hand,” you shouted.

“Sorry Y/B/N, guess I didn’t see you there,” he grinned.

“It’s Y/N,” you said under your breath.

“What’s that? I didn’t quite hear you,” he said trying to egg you on.

“I said it’s Y/N,” you said louder this time.

“Hear that boys, she still wants to be called Y/N, how cute,” he laughed to his friends.

Suddenly Sweet Pea was quickly approaching you from where he had been standing at his own locker down the hall.

Before you knew it he swung his fist, hitting Jimmy right in the eye and knocked him into the lockers, gripping the collar of Jimmy’s jacket in his hands.

“Listen here jackass,” Sweet Pea hissed, “his name is Y/N, you will call him by Y/N and use the correct damn pronouns or else the Serpents are going to have to pay you a little visit to really get the idea through that thick skull of yours, got it?”

“I got it,” Jimmy mumbled.

“What’s that? I didn’t quite hear you,” he said using Jimmy’s own words against him.

“I got it, just let me go man,” Jimmy grunted. 

Sweet Pea released his grip, letting Jimmy and his friends skulk off.

“All you alright Y/N?” Sweet Pea asked turning to you.

“I’m fine but, why did you stick up for me like that?” you asked confused.

“Because Jimmy is a douche and no one deserves to be talked to like that… plus… I’ve kind of been wanting to ask you out on a date.” he confessed.

“You want to go out on a date? With me?”

“Yeah I do,” he chuckled, “so what do you say? Pop’s this Friday afterschool?”

“I’ll be there,” you smiled.

“Great,” Sweet Pea smiled back.


	2. ass man (nsfw)

Sweet Pea was an ass man, there was no doubt about it.

He couldn’t help but stare at your ass whenever you walked by and he kept his hands on you every chance he got.

The two of you were alone in the locker room after a game of basketball with the boys.

You had a towel wrapped around your waist about to take a quick shower before heading home.

“You want to join me?” You asked Sweet Pea who looked you up and down as he walked towards you.

“Oh definetly but there’s something else I want to do first,” he said kissing your neck from behind.

“We’ve been at it like rabbits, how are you still horny,“ you chuckled.

"You’re the one who suggested we shower together,” he said squeezing your ass, moving his lips to your shoulder.

“To save water,” you joked.

“Sure it was,” he smirked against your skin, “tell me it doesn’t turn you on seeing me all hot and sweaty from basketball.”

“You’ve got a point there,” you groaned when he unexpectedly bit down onto your shoulder.

Sweet Pea tugged on the towel letting it fall to the floor as he kissed down your back, getting to his knees.

“Have I ever told you how much I love your ass?” He said nipping at one cheek and squeezing the other.

“All the time,” you said feeling your cock getting hard.

He spreed you apart, taking a few licks to tease you.

“Sweet Pea,” you groaned.

He circled a fingertip around your asshole, pushing it in slightly to warm you up.

Nipping roughly at your ass he pushed his finger inside you making you bite down on your forearm as you leaned against the lockers.

“Touch yourself Y/N,” Sweet Pea ordered.

You began stroking your cock, Sweet Pea pumping his finger in and out of you while kissing and squeezing your ass.

He added a second finger and you stroked faster, your legs starting to shake.

“I’ve got you,” Sweet Pea smiled, helping you stay up right.

You moaned loudly when you came, spurting out onto the lockers.

“Clean up on aisle three,” Sweet Pea laughed as he pulled his fingers out of you and got back to his feet.

You picked up the towel and wiped down the mess you made hoping it wouldn’t leave a stain.

“Now how about that shower?” Sweet Pea grinned.


	3. Exhibitionist Sweet Pea headcanons (nsfw)

· Sweet Pea has the biggest exhibitionist kink

· you guys have sex everywhere

· at the Whyte Wyrm

· at school

· at Pop’s

· in the back of your car

· on his motorcycle

· in Fangs’ trailer (which he wasn’t so happy about)

· Sweet Pea gets off on the thrill of you guys potentially getting caught

· “what if someone see’s us?”

· “well lucky them they get a show”

· he gave you a handjob under the table at Pop’s with Fangs and Toni on the other side of the booth

· FP walked in on you guys having sex in the bathroom of the Wyrm and he just walked out pretending he didn’t see anything

· you guys got detention when a janitor found you giving him a blowjob in a storage closet at school

· Sheriff Keller nearly caught you guys fooling around in the park

· Joaquin and Kevin once found you guys fucking in a bedroom at a party

· “occupied dudes! Get your own room!”


	4. Sweet Pea having an insatiable libido headcanons (nsfw)

· it’s no secret you and Sweet Pea have a lot of sex

· his libido is through the roof and he is damn proud of it

· lucky for him you are always just as horny as he is

· you two go at like rabbits

· there’s a lot of quickies

· giving him handys before school

· or blowing him in whatever empty room you can find

· and he is always down to return the favor

· you’re the only one who can get him on his knee’s

· Sweet Pea pretty much always has a boner when he’s around you

· he can go anytime anywhere

· he loves that you can keep up with him round after round

· no one that he’s been with before could

· as much as Sweet Pea loves topping you

· he also secretly gets a thrill out of bottoming

· he’s putty in your hands the second you tug on his dog tags to pull him close and tell him you want to fuck him


	5. Shower sex headcanons (nsfw)

· you rarely shower alone since you and Sweet Pea started having sex

· it’s not always sexual, sometimes Sweet Pea has just had a long day and wants you in there with him

· but most of the time its an invitation for sex

· because Sweet Pea’s sex drive is insatiable

· “I’m taking a shower, you joining me or what?”

· post sex showers leads to more sex

· showers after a game of basketball leads to sex

· showers after a long night at the Wyrm lead to sex

· Sweet Pea loves the handprints thats left behind on the shower door after he fucks you

· the water turning cold doesn’t stop him

· “Pea it’s freezing in here!”

· “don’t worry babe I’ll keep you warm”

· it doesn’t end after the shower

· Sweet Pea will instantly get hard again when he see’s you standing there in just a towel with your hair wet and water dripping down your chest

· he will fuck you again on the sink counter

· when you two finally get dressed he always has the biggest grin on his face


	6. Handcuff headcanons (nsfw)

· handcuffs would be Sweet Pea’s favorite toy to use in the bedroom

· once in a while he lets you tie him up but usually your the one with your hands cuffed above your head

· he teases the hell out of you when your cuffed

· seeing you pull on the cuffs only turns him on more

· he’ll start by placing hickies all the way down your chest

· then giving you a blowjob

· he also loves edging, he’ll pull alway right as you’re about to cum

· twice

· and go back to teasing you until you beg for him

· when he finally fucks you it’s always fast and rough

· Sweet Pea doesn’t have the patience for slow sex

· he’d fuck you until the bed breaks everytime if he could

· the first time Sweet Pea let you handcuff him in return was for your birthday

· and let’s just say Sweet Pea learned that payback really is a bitch

· but in the best way possible


End file.
